¡Hishida Amaya ENTRA!
by HishidaAmaya96
Summary: Un nuevo personaje con grandes misterios. Pero, ¿cómo se le ocurre engañar a Ciel? Espera, ese demonio ha tomado un nuevo sentimiento: Amor de madre.


_Vivo en la mansión de la honorable Familia Phantomhive. Hasta este día me extraña que el Conde Ciel Phantomhive tenga como sirvientes torpes a una chica que siempre rompe los platos; Meirin. De ahí, a un cocinero que quema la comida con su lanzallamas; Bard, según él es mas rápido cocinar así. Finalmente Finnian; el jardinero. Deja las flores muy bonitas. A los árboles les da una encantadora forma. Tiene buenas intenciones ayudando a los demás pero termina destruyendo todo por su extraordinaria fuerza, cosa que no lo culpo. Pueden ser torpes pero cuando se trata de ayudar al Joven Amo unen sus fuerzas y entusiasmo, sonriendo y riendo sin parar aunque al condecito no le agrade mucho sonreír, que lastima pero de igual manera me agradan mucho y como olvidar al amo de llaves, Tanaka-san, es muy tranquilo, deberían seguir su ejemplo, jojojo~! Ahora si, damas y caballeros, por favor demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestro mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis:" Como mayordomo de la Familia Phantomhive, ¿cómo no podría hacer algo tan simple como esto?"; su frase de siempre. Gracias a él las locuras de los sirvientes se salvan a tiempo, siempre tiene la solución. Lo que de seguro nos preguntamos es: "¿Cómo llego él ahí? Lo han visto en acción, ¿verdad? Cuando se trata del Joven Amo y el trabajo que hace. En un dos por tres todo esta solucionado, ¿cierto? ¿Es posible eso? No me parece un ser humano ordinario. ¿Piensan lo mismo? Entonces, vamos a averiguarlo._

-Interrupción-

Sebastian: ¿Esta hablando de mi? n-n

Amaya *salta del susto*: Si. Eres un alma en pena, ¿o qué? ¡Shu! Arruinas mi historia. Así no debe comenzar *hace rabieta y lo empuja*

Sebastian: Empujarme no solucionara nada. Entiendo, con gusto me retiro. Por favor no se olvide que soy el personaje principal. *se va*

Amaya: Como si fuera a olvidarlo… Bueno, ¡aquí empezamos! Bye-bye.

*Flash Back - 3 años*

*-Tocan la puerta-*

Sebastian *abre la puerta*: Muy buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle señorita?

X: Disculpe, se ha desatado una terrible tormenta como usted verá, no tengo donde pasar la noche y soy nueva aquí. Me llamo Hishida Amaya, de 18 años y vengo de Japon, mi país de origen. Me comentaron que el Conde Ciel Phantomhive vive aquí, una persona muy confiable. He venido de muy lejos a investigar unos casos de asesinato que me asigno el Señor Landor de la policía Scotland Yard. El me envió aqui y con todo respeto puedo serle de mucha ayuda al conde. Soy una chica muy experimentada, no dejo ningún caso sin resolver, eso se lo aseguro. Aqui tengo una carta de mi jefe. *le da el sobre con una sonrisa fingida*

Sebastian *lo abre y lee*

*-Tarjeta-*: Muy buenas noches mayordomo de la Familia Phantomhive, le escribe el Señor Landor de la policía Scotland Yard. Hishida Amaya, de 18 años, mas que una detective, no deja un caso sin resolver. Ya la tenemos 1 años con nosotros y ha sido de gran ayuda hasta el día de hoy. Todo por la tranquilidad de nuestra Reina. Es una chica con la que puedes contar a todo momento, nunca te deja atrás. Alquilamos un departamento para ella pero nos ha sido difícil; sobretodo para ella, pagar puntual, asi que la envié con la Familia Phantomhive. Estamos muy orgullosos de ella. Cuídenla y tratenla con respeto. Mis más queridos agradecimientos al Conde y a usted.)

Amaya: ¿No es genial formar parte de la policía Scotland Yard? ¡PARA MI ES UNA GRAN PRIVILEGIO! Desde los 6 años he resuelto casos muy arriesgados y difíciles.

Sebastian: Señorita Amaya, con esta carta lo entendí todo. Sin embargo…

-Interrupción- *Aparece Ciel*

Ciel: Sebastian por mi no hay problema en que pase la noche, no podemos dejarla así.

Sebastian: Joven Amo, esta chica…

Ciel: Llevala a la habitación de hospedaje, pasara aquí la noche, ¡es todo!

Sebastian: Como ordene. Pase por favor y disfrute de nuestra hospitalidad.

Amaya *entra*: Muchas gracias. ¡Wow! Que mansión tan enorme y lujosa.

Sebastian *cierra la puerta*: Se lo agradezco. Sígame, es por aquí señorita.

*Pasa por su costado y la mira sospechosamente*

Amaya: ¿Algún problema?

Sebastian: No ninguno. *se le acerca a su oído cuidadosamente* No toque ni un solo cabello de mi Joven Amo. *mirada despreciable*

Amaya: No se preocupe, no le haré nada a su Joven Señor. Se dio cuenta de que formo parte de los demonios también, ¿no es así? *sonrisa sarcástica*

Ciel: ¿Ocurre algo?

Sebastian/Amaya: No nada.

Amaya *se acerca a Ciel y lo saluda*: Mis más sincero agradecimiento. Con todo respeto El Señor Landor escribió una carta para usted. *se la muestra*

Ciel *la coge y la rompe*

Amaya *mirada decepcionante*

Ciel *la mira y sonríe*: Ha sido mi decisión, no necesito ninguna prueba. Por favor pase y sea bienvenida…

Amaya *avanza*:(Ahí se encontraba todo lo que hay que saber sobre mi)

Sebastian: Permítame llevar sus pertenencias *carga las maletas* Es por aquí.

Amaya: ¡Claro, muchas gracias! *lo sigue subiendo las escaleras*

*Caminando por el pasadizo…*

Amaya: Increíble. Nunca había visto una mansión por dentro.

Sebastian: Es natural sorprenderse Señorita. Ya falta poco.

Amaya: Ah… (Honestamente no me agrada) *se choca con su espalda*

Sebastian: ¿Eh? Discúlpeme. No se distraiga, podría lastimarse. *se detiene*

Amaya: No, no importa. Me quede pensando en lo maravilloso que es estar aquí.

Sebastián: ¿Con qué así es? (Es mejor ser sincera, ¿no?)

Amaya: Entonces seré franca; usted no me cae pero es una persona honrada.

Sebastian: Pensamos lo mismo. Me alegra coincidir con usted señorita. *avanza*

Amaya: No es para tanto. *sigue caminando* (Tsk… maldito demonio)

Sebastian: Le encantara aun más su habitación que tiene asignada. *sonríe*

Amaya: (No lo creo…) *con sus tacos resbala y cae encima de Sebastian*

Sebastian: Señorita, ¿le ocurre algo?

Amaya *sonrojada*: P-pues, nada. Soy muy distraída.

Sebastian: Permítame ayudarla. *se para y la coge del brazo*

Amaya: No, está bien. Yo puedo sola. *logra pararse*

Sebastian: Mantengase alejado de mí, es solo un consejo. *sigue caminando*

Amaya: De verdad, discúlpeme. No fue mi intención. *camina*

Sebastian *se detiene*: Aquí es, adelante. *le abre la puerta* Sientase cómoda.

Amaya *sorprendida*: ¡Fantástico!

Sebastian *mira su reloj*: Bien, ya es hora de hacer la cena. Si me permite…*la pega contra la pared* La mantendré bien vigilada, no se pase de lista con mi Joven Amo, ¿comprendió?

Amaya: Tenga cuidado de con quien se esta metiendo. No soy cualquier persona ni menos cualquier demonio. *lo pega contra el otro lado* Tengo mas experiencia que usted. Antes de juzgarme, conózcame, ¿le parece? Y descuide no tengo la mas mínima intención de hacerle daño al Conde Phantomhive.

*Entra Ciel*

Ciel: Amaya en unos minutos la llamaremos para la cena. *se acerca a ella* Póngase cómoda y si mi mayordomo le causa problemas, solo hágamelo saber. Discúlpeme por mi actitud de hace unos minutos. Un gusto tenerla con nosotros. No se arrepentirá de estar aquí, confié en mí. *le da la mano*

Amaya *le da la mano*: Para mi es un gran privilegio estar con usted Conde Ciel. Es un joven honorable. Mi más sincero respeto. Y por lo otro, ya paso.

Ciel: Opino lo mismo de usted. Sebastian ven que tengo que hablarte de unos asuntos. *se va*

Sebastian: Como ordene. *lo sigue*

Amaya *se estira*: Supongo que empezare por desempacar mis cosas.

¡Eins, zwei, drei! *todo en su lugar* Esa es mi parte favorita. *suspira*

Tengo que cumplir con mi misión para poder estar tranquila. *se tira en la cama*

_-Siente la presencia de alguien-_

Amaya: ¿Quién esta ahí? *con una carta en la mano*

X: Disculpe, le traje este vestido. Un regalo del Joven Amo. Bienvenida ante todo. Me presento, soy Meirin, uno de los sirvientes de esta mansión. Yo me encargo de limpiar, poner los utensilios y mucho más, je.

Amaya *guarda la carta y se para*: Si lo sé. La encargada de mantener la mansión limpia y ordenada, ya lo tengo claro. Hishida Amaya, un placer. *le da la mano*

Meirin *le da la mano*: Igualmente, es realmente bella, ¡muy bella!

Amaya: Esto… con conocerte es suficiente. De igual manera gracias Meirin-chan. Usted también es muy linda y simpática. *le sonríe*

Meirin: Que persona tan admirable. *en la nubes*_-un empujón-_*se cae*

X: Bienvenida, me llamo Finnian, el jardinero. *sonrojado* Es usted muy pero muy hermosa. *le da la mano y la agita*

Amaya *lo suelta*: Ya entendí, muchas gracias. Un gusto Finny-chan. Oye como que Meirin…

Finnian: ¡UPS! Discúlpame Meirin.*la levanta* ¿Meirin? *la sacude*

Meirin *despierta*: Ten más cuidado Finnian.

Amaya: Chicos… ¿Quiénes son los que están detrás de la puerta?

Meirin: ¡Bard, Tanaka-san! ¿Estaban ahí escondidos?

Bard *sale*: Es que queríamos sorprender a esta hermosa joven. Un gusto señorita, yo soy el cocinero.

Amaya *gotita*: Ah, si he oído mucho sobre usted. Hishida Amaya, un placer. *sonríe de todos modos* (Espero no incendiarme con este…)

Bard *sonrojado*: Señorita Amaya… que bonito nombre.

Amaya: Gracias, jeje.

Tanaka-san: Jojojo! *sale y toma su té*

Amaya: ¿Y él? ¿Tanaka, verdad?

Meirin: Si. El amo de llaves.

Amaya *suspira*: No es necesario que se escondan. Yo no muerdo.

Todos: Jajajaja...

Amaya (¿Todos se rieron de lo que dije? Que rara es esta gente)

*Suena un timbre*

Meirin: Ya es hora de la cena. ¡Luego le enseñaremos todas las habitaciones de la mansión! *la jala muy fuerte* Andando… *corre*

Amaya: Waaa! Despacio. *desaparece*

Bard: ¡Hay que impresionar a la señorita Amaya! ¿De acuerdo, Finnian?

Tanaka-san *normal*_-luces-: _Hishida Amaya, una chica inteligente de 18 años. Esta aquí por investigación de asesinatos, forma parte de la policía Scotland Yard y además…

Bard: Alto ¿es una detective o que?

Tanaka-san: Pues… *se desinfla* Jojojo!

Bard: Rayos. Tenemos que saber de ella. Finnian, ¿estas conmigo?

Finnian: Si pero, ¿es qué no la ves? En sus ojos se ve una gran dulzura.

Bard: Ya baja de las nubes. Como siempre, no cambiaras.

Finnian: ¡Claro que te apoyare Bard! ¡La impresionaremos!

Bard: Ya debemos ir para la cena.

Finnian: ¡Bien! Andando.

*Salen corriendo*_-Sebastian detrás de la puerta-*_La cierra*

Sebastian: Las personas se dejan engañar fácilmente. Pero ahora mi deber es tener muy vigilada a Hishida Amaya. *se va caminando*

Xx-Al día siguiente…*En la mañana*-xX

Sebastian: Joven Amo, ¿no habla en serio? ¿Por qué?

Ciel: Hishida Amaya es muy buena como lo dijo el Señor Landor.

Sebastian: ¿A qué se refiere?

Ciel: Ella es muy buena investigando casos de asesinatos y de otro tipo. Me di cuenta… leyendo el periódico de esta mañana. *se lo tira*

Sebastian *lo agarra y lee*: Esta chica… (¡Se ha pasado de lista!) Joven Amo, ¿leyó la carta que me envió el Señor Landor, verdad?

Ciel: Si y con mucha mas razón podemos tenerla por un largo tiempo para que nos ayude. No te preocupes, nadie le gana a mi mayordomo. Recuerda, tu deber es servirme hasta el final. ¡No te alejes nunca de mi lado!

Sebastian *se arrodilla diciendo…*: ¡Si, Mi Señor! (Incluso si yo fuera a ser roto en pedazos, nunca me alejaré de su lado. Le seguiré hasta las profundidades del infierno. Si ese es su deseo, le seguiré a todas partes. Aún si su trono se

desmorona y su brillante corona se vuelve óxido. A su lado mientras usted cae, suavemente hacia abajo. Yo estaré allí. Hasta que oiga las palabras "jaque mate.")

*Fin del Flash Back…*

**-Y pasaron 4 años…-**_ (Todo es muy diferente, ¿por qué será?)_

-En la Mañana (10:00am)-

Amaya: Condecito Ciel, ¡Es hora de levantarse!

Ciel: ¿Condecito? Sebastian esa no es mane... *sorprendido* ¡Señorita Amaya!, ¿y Sebastian?

Amaya: Por lo visto tuvo que salir a arreglar unos asuntos. Tome condecito, aquí esta su desayuno de esta mañana. Especialmente para usted. Conde Gris de Jackson más sus bizcochos que tanto le gusta.

Ciel: Gracias. *toma el té*

Amaya: Yo lo acompañare hasta que Sebastian regrese. *acaricia su cabeza*

Ciel (Pero qué…*un recuerdo de su madre* ¿Madre…?) *baja la taza* Una vez que algo ha sido perdido, jamás regresará.

Amaya: ¿Ocurre algo conde? ¿Por qué dice eso? Usted me contó todo y no sabe cuanto lo siento. Quisiera tan solo…*le sale una lagrima*

Ciel: El llorar no soluciona nada. El dolor que sentimos es lo que nos vuelve más fuertes. Elegir el camino del bien o del mal, depende de cada uno.

Amaya: Ciel…*sonríe* (No me había dado cuenta de que al llegar a este lugar, con el paso de los días, Ciel se convirtió en alguien importante para mi. Comencé a ver a Ciel como si fuera mi propio hijo. Siempre lo he protegido, estar cerca de él siempre para que no sufra ningún daño y sea feliz.)

Ciel *comiendo los bizcochos*: Tu también me contaste un poco sobre tu pasado. Kaoru, Haruto y la pérdida de tus padres. Nosotros los humanos tenemos la fuerza para luchar y avanzar. Las experiencias nos enseñan y eso nos da la fortaleza de seguir hacia delante, claro que no es fácil, con el paso del tiempo la herida va sanando pero siempre quedara algo sellado. Hay cosas que nunca podrán ser recuperadas. Es seguir y a raíz de lo ocurrido sacar alguna lección y saber afrontarlo. Tengo todo el derecho de sufrir y sentir dolor por la perdida de mis padres. Yo quiero vivir conservando todos mis recuerdos, por muy dolorosos que sean. Aunque sean recuerdos que me hagan daño. Aunque en ocasiones quiera olvidarlos. Creo que si los conservo, soy valiente. Llegará el día en que seré más fuerte que ellos. *apoya la mano sobre su hombro*-se levanta-

Amaya: Ciel…

Ciel: Bien esta charla aburrida termino. Tienes que cambiarme.

Amaya: Claro. *se para y le quita toda la pijama* Hágame un favor, cierre sus ojos. Por favor. *lo viste en un zaas y le da un beso en el cachete*

Ciel *se sonroja*: ¿Qué fue eso?

Amaya *ríe dulcemente*: Si yo llegara a ser alguien importante para esa persona, ¡cuan feliz seria! *lo abraza*

Ciel: Amaya… (Gracias)

Amaya: Te protegeré, no importa lo que pase conmigo con tal de que seas feliz. *su cuerpo late y siente un hambre aterrador*-ojos rojos- (Esta alma es demasiado fuerte para mi, ¿pero que me pasa?) *lo suelta y se desmaya*

Ciel: ¡Amaya! ¡Amaya!

*Entra Sebastian*

Sebastian: ¡JOVEN AMO! No debe ver esto. *le tapa los ojos*

Ciel: ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? ¡AYUDALA!

Sebastian: Joven…

Ciel: ¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡NO LA PUEDO PERDER!

Sebastian: Como ordene, pero por favor salga si no se formara todo un alboroto.

Ciel: ¡Esta bien! *sale*

Sebastian: ¡Vamos Amaya ya despierta, no ocultes más esas ganas de cazar el alma de mi Amo!

Amaya *se levanta*: ¿Yo comer su alma? ¡NUNCA!

Sebastian: ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta del cambio en tus ojos? No has cazado almas nunca, ¿verdad?

Amaya: Nunca pedí vivir, y aun asi, sufro las consecuencias.

Sebastian: No se lamente, morirá en este lugar. Téngalo por seguro. *saca cuchillos*

Amaya *se forman escamas en todo su cuerpo*: ¡AHHHHH!

Sebastian: La única solución es matarte aqui mismo. *le lanza un cuchillo*

Amaya: ¡OUCH! *le sale fuego al hablar*-su cuerpo cambia totalmente al de un dragón-

Sebastian: ¡Ha perdido totalmente la razón! *siente la voz de Ciel*

*Desde afuera*

Ciel: ¡AMAYA!

Sebastian *grita*: ¡ESTA BIEN MI JOVEN SEÑOR! (Rayos no puedo matarla, pero si no detengo esto nos atacara sin parar.)

Ciel: ¡AMAYA!

Amaya: ¿Ciel? *introduce sus garras en su pecho-vuelve a la normalidad y cae*

Sebastian *la carga y sale*: Joven Amo llamaré a un doctor de inmediato.

*Pasa 1 hora*

Ciel: ¡Amaya-san!

Finnian: ¡Señorita Amaya!

Amaya *abre los ojos*: ¿Eh? ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Qué hacen todos aqui? ¿Ciel?

Ciel: Me alegro de que estés bien. Te desmayaste de pronto.

Amaya: Necesito hablar en privado con el conde, por favor.

Meirin/Bard: Cuídese muchísimo señorita, nos retiramos *se van*

Amaya: Finnian…

Finnian: No soporto verla asi. Lo lamento mucho. *sale llorando*

Amaya: (Perdón por preocuparte Finnian.)

Ciel: Amaya, explícame, ¿que fue lo que paso?

Amaya: Pues yo…

Ciel: Sebastian te lanzo cuchillos en el pecho, ¿cierto?

Amaya *toca la herida*: ¡No es nada! (Ciel no quiero mentirte.) Estoy bien, de verdad.

Ciel: Castigare a Sebastian por lo que te hico.

Amaya: No es necesario.

Ciel: Te ha lastimado. Le di la orden de que te ayudara no de que dañara de esa manera. *la coge del brazo* ¿No entiendes? (Pensé que te perdería)

Amaya: Ciel, yo… *la misma sensación*-se para-

Ciel: ¡No hagas tanto esfuerzo! Estas lastimada.

Amaya: Estoy bien de veras.

*El mayordomo escuchando desde afuera (10:30am)*

Sebastian: Me pregunto qué se siente cuando alguien que amas muere. No importa que tanto quieras volver a verlos, no serás capaz de hacerlo. No importa cuanto quieras escuchar sus voces, o tocarlos y ser tocados por ellos, no pasará de nuevo. La calidez de esas personas se ha ido para siempre. ¿Por qué no entiendes eso? *sonríe*

Amaya *se vuelve a echar*: ¿Cómo es qué soportas tanto dolor?

Ciel: Cuando el dolor es insoportable, nos destruye; cuando no nos destruye, es que es soportable.

Amaya: Es verdad.

Ciel: Ya no hay marcha atrás. Solo mirar hacia delante.

Amaya: Sebastian se que estas ahí, entra por favor.

Ciel: Sebastian… *corre hacia él*

Sebastián *entra*: Joven Amo yo…

Ciel *le tira una cachetada*: ¡Idiota! Pusiste en peligro a Amaya. Te ordene que la salvaras no que la trataras de matar.

Sebastian: No se preocupe por eso, ya paso. No es nada grave. Siga-

Ciel *otra cachetada*: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡ESTUPIDO!

Sebastian: Con todo respeto, ¿quién es el tonto? ¡USTED ME ORDENO QUE LA AYUDARA NO QUE LA SALVARA!

Ciel: Tú…

Amaya: No es necesario que discutan. Eso no cambiara nada.

Ciel: Pero…

Amaya: Ciel, continua con las tareas de hoy. ¿Si? *sonríe*

Sebastian: Amaya, gracias por cuidar del Joven Amo durante mi ausencia. Es hora de sus clases de violín.

Ciel: Esta bien Amaya…

Sebastian *sospecha*

Amaya: Es mi deber que su Joven Amo este sano y salvo, ¿no?

Ciel: Amaya cuando mejores te encargaras de estos casos, toma. *le lanza el periódico* Hoy iras donde Scotland Yard. Asegurate de sacarle toda la información al Señor Landor. ¿Lo podrás hacer?

Amaya: ¡NO ME NEGARE A NINGUNA ORDEN! ¡NACI PARA ESTO!

Ciel: Lo dije por tus heridas físicas.

Amaya: He tenido peores con mi trabajo. Sanara rápido.

Ciel: Eso espero. Cuídate, nos veremos mas tarde. Andando Sebastian.

Sebastian: Como ordene. *se acerca al oído de la joven* Gracias por cuidar de mi señor, pero que no ponga la mano por donde no le conviene.

Amaya *susurro*: Más bien usted cuide al condecito, no lo descuide.

Sebastian: Estaré para mi señor siempre. Le ha tomado afecto a mi señor. ¿Por qué?

Amaya: Incluso yo, un demonio que fue anteriormente humano puede entender a la perfección los sentimientos de las personas. Creo que todavía me ha quedado algo de esencia humana. Además los demonios no mienten.

Sebastian: ¿Con qué así es? No olvide ese descontrol que tuvo al sentir la calidez del Joven Amo. La siguiente vez no será igual.

Ciel *voltea*: ¿Qué tanto haces? Dije andando. *se va*

Sebastian *se aparta*: Bien, entonces… me retiro. *se va*

-(11:00am)-

Amaya *se estira*: Bien creo que empezare por limpiar la habitación de Ciel. De ahí iré donde el Señor Landor.

*Aparece Finnian*

Finnian: Esto, disculpe señorita Amaya… ¿Podría ayudarla?

Amaya: ¡Finny-chan! Justo estaba pensando en ti. Claro será un gusto que me acompañes. *sonríe* Por cierto, ¿Meirin y Bard?

Finnian: Bard esta preparando el almuerzo y Meirin esta limpiando. (¿Su herida que tenía ha desaparecido?) ¿Tan pronto sano?

Amaya: (Discúlpame) *lo mira y hace que olvide todo*

Finnian: ¡Señorita Amaya! ¡Como decía, la ayudare, je!

Amaya: Empecemos por tender la cama del Conde Ciel. De ahí iremos al jardín para darle una hermosa forma a los árboles. Solo tú podrás hacerlo.

Finnian: Claro, como usted diga. (Es tan dulce...)

Amaya: Bien, a la cuenta de 3. Tú tiraras de este lado y yo del otro.

Finnian: Si señorita.

Amaya: 1, 2 y… 3!

*Con ese movimiento la cama queda totalmente tendida*

Finnian: Señorita, ¿cómo lo hico? ¡Fue fabuloso!

Amaya: Con tu ayuda pude hacerlo. Gracias. Bien vamos al jardín.

Finnian: Claro...

-En el jardín… (11:15am)-

Finnian: Señorita Amaya, ya han pasado 4 años desde que decidió vivir con nosotros. *cortando el árbol*

Amaya: Es cierto Finnian y honestamente me he encariñado mucho con este lugar. Es como si estuviera con mi propia familia. Con Meirin, Bard, Tanaka, el conde Ciel, Sebastian y tú. Me siento tranquila y feliz.

Finnian: ¿Y antes de que llegara aquí, a qué se dedicaba?

Amaya: Pues yo… Justo a los 17 años…

**-Narración-**

Yo a temprana edad ya había formado una familia con mi novio Kaoru. Lo había conocido a los 13 años. Me enamore de él profundamente. Era el hombre de mis sueños. Ya mi hijo Haruto tenía 1 añito. Éramos felices. Hasta que… un día regresando de hacer las compras para la cena, me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

*Flash Back – 5 años*

Amaya: Espero que Kaoru no se haya olvidado de cambiar de pañal al bebe. *abre la puerta_*_-mirada aterrorizante-¿Pero qué es esto? *tira las bolsas*-corre a su habitación- ¡Kaoru! *lo ve tirado entre llamas*-se acerca a él-*llora* ¡NO! ¿POR QUE? *Kaoru se hace cenizas* ¡Mi amor! -sale y va en busca del bebe-¡Haruto, mi bebe! ¡No puede ser! ¡NO ESTA!

*Sale gritando el nombre de su bebe*

X: ¡HISHIDA AMAYA! Cuanto tiempo…

*un hombre vestido de negro con el bebe en sus brazos*

Amaya: ¡Suelta a mí bebe!

X: Lo lamento mucho. *el bebe llora*

Amaya: Haruto…*llora y se arrodilla* ¡NO LO LASTIMES! ¡POR FAVOR!

X (Si no hago esto. No te veré nunca mas) *saca una navaja y en segundos lo clava en el cuerpo del bebe*

_-_Lanza el cuerpo del bebe y desaparece-

Amaya: ¡NO! *se arrastra hacia su cuerpo*-lo carga-*llora desesperadamente*

-Siente una mano sobre su hombro-

X: ¡Amaya! ¿Qué paso? Mi niña.

Amaya: Abuelo Hiroto *llora* Todo me ha sido arrebatado. Kaoru y mi bebe. *se lanza hacia su abuelo* ¡LOS HE PERDIDO!

Abuelo Hiroto: Mi pequeña *la abraza muy fuerte* (Otra vez volvió a pasar) Vamos con tu abuela Yuko. Encontraremos al culpable.

*Fin del Flash Back*

**-Narración-**

Y así fue como volví con mis abuelos paternos que cuidaron de mí desde los 5 años. Ya que perdí a mis padres de una manera similar. Jure encontrar al culpable. Lo encontré y pude hacer que pagara por todo. Desde ese momento todos decían que era buena como "detective". Así que continué mi vida investigando casos de gente inocente e hice pagar a todos aquellos que no aprecian la vida. Hace 1 año gracias al Señor Landor me metí a trabajar con la Policía Scotland Yard. Eso es todo.

-(11:35pm)-

Finnian *mirada triste*: No sabe cuanto lo siento señorita Amaya. No debí preguntarle eso. La puse muy triste e hice que recordara cosas terribles.

Amaya *se acerca a él, sonríe poniéndole la mano en la cabeza*: Escúchame Finnian. Nunca te rindas. Es lo que he aprendido junto a ustedes. Te aprecio y mucho.

Finnian: Yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarla. Soy muy valiente.

Amaya: Seguro que si Finny-chan ¡Seguro que si! Pero sabes no le vayas a contar esto a nadie por favor. Bueno me tengo que ir. *le da un beso en el cachete*-se va-

Finnian: Es digna de confianza. Señorita Amaya siempre estaré ahí para usted. *gritando* Amaya-san juro que no diré nada de esto. ¡TIENE MI PALABRA!

Amaya: Jeje *voltea y se va despidiendo a lo lejos* ¡LO SE FINNY, LO SE!

Finnian: Ah ya se fue. Entonces continuare con esto.

*Aparece Meirin*

Meirin: Hola Finny.

Finnian: No me digas que has estado escondida todo el tiempo ahí.

Meirin: ¿Esa no era la señorita Amaya? ¿Estaban hablando?

Finnian: ¡No, no, no! ¡Nada de eso! Yo solo…

Meirin: La quieres mucho a la señorita Amaya, ¿verdad?

Finnian: La verdad si. Siento mucho cariño hacia ella. Además… (Ella ha sufrido mucho durante su infancia y adolescencia…)

Meirin: Además, ¿qué?

Finnian: Además es muy buena persona, jeje.

Meirin: Eso ya lo sabemos.

_-Sienten ladridos-_

Meirin: Ese es Pluto.

Finnian: Plu-plu...ven aquí...jeje.

Pluto: ¡Wof wof wof! *le lanza fuego*

Finnian *llora*: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Buaa!

*Amaya en la calle…-(12:00pm)-*

Amaya: Si no mal recuerdo… Es por aquí. La última victima se llamaba Ikeda Mio. El asesino es…

X: Hishida Amaya te estaba buscando.

Amaya: Señor Landor. También lo estaba buscando. ¿Algún informe de la última victima?

Señor Landor: No nada. Parece que el asesino no dejo huellas ni pistas.

Amaya: Se equivoca, encontré este hilo de cabello. *saca la bolsita con el cabello*

Señor Landor: ¿Esta segura?

Amaya: No puedo equivocarme, pertenece al asesino. Le haré pagar por sus actos tan crueles.

Señor Landor: Déme ese pedazo de cabello. Investigaremos hoy. La llamaremos para informarle si hay algún cambio.

Amaya: Si señor. Estaré esperando su llamada.

Señor Landor: Después de todo eres digna de confianza.

Amaya: Señor Landor no sea tan… *se sonroja*

Señor Landor: Gracias por todo. Nos vemos. *se va*

Amaya: Hasta luego señor. Ahora…*ve su reloj* ¡Oh no, llegare tarde para el almuerzo! Rayos…*se va corriendo*

*En la Mansión Phantomhive*-(12:10pm)-

Ciel: ¿Amaya aun no ha regresado?

Sebastian: No mi señor.

Ciel: Que raro…

-Pasa media hora y…*Amaya aparece*

Amaya: Disculpen la demora. ¡Wuaa! *se sienta*

Meirin: ¡Ya nos estábamos preocupando por usted!

Bard: Es cierto. El Joven Amo ya preguntaba mucho por usted.

Finnian: Nos hico esperar mucho. Ya son las 12:40pm.

Amaya: Finnian *acaricia su cabeza* ¡Siempre tan educado! ¡Gracias chicos!

Tanaka-san *normal*: ¡Cuanto tiempo señorita Amaya!

Amaya *se asusta*: Tanaka-san, si…cuanto tiempo… ¿como se encuentra?

Tanaka-san: Muy bien, gracias. Conde Ciel… dígaselo.

Ciel: ¿Eh?

Amaya: ¿De qué habla, Ciel?

Bard/Meirin/Finnian: o_o

Ciel: Pues Amaya veras… Todos se preguntan que te paso en la mañana, ten. *le da unas fotos*

Amaya *se enfurece*: (¿Quien fue el desgraciado que tomo las fotos?) Pero, ¿como? ¿Quien tomo esto?

Ciel: Las encontré tiradas y me preocupe.

Amaya: (Solo existe alguien que puede hacer esta clase de barbaridades y es…)

Ciel: Eso es por una parte y otra, ¿qué noticias me traes?

Amaya: Le di al Señor Landor una pista que puede serle útil. Investigara esa evidencia y mañana me llamara para llegar a una conclusión.

Ciel: Bien. Eso espero.

Sebastian *alista la mesa*: Verdad Joven Amo. Tenemos que preparar todo para mañana. Vendrá un invitado muy especial. Hishida Natsuki.

Amaya: ¿Y él es?

Sebastian: Un famoso comerciante de este país aunque nació en Japon. Nos ayudara a beneficiar a la compañía Phantom con su negocio de peluches. Vendrán también sus hijos. Hishida Tamotsu de 17, Hishida Tatsuki de 18 y las hermanas gemelas Hishida Runa e Yuna de 10 años.  
Amaya: (¿Por qué tendrá el mismo apellido que yo?) *se queda muy pensativa*

Sebastian *sirve la comida*: Servido mi señor.

Ciel *come*: ¿Amaya? ¡AMAYA! *le tira un pan*

Amaya *sacude la cabeza*: Con permiso, tengo que salir. Olvide algo. Si me disculpan…*se va corriendo*

Ciel: ¿A dónde ira con tanta prisa? Ni siquiera ha comido…

*En el camino…*-(1:00pm)-

Amaya: Esta presencia es de... Sal de ahi Ronald Knox. ¡Sé que estas ahí!

*Entra Ronald*

Ronald: ¡Wojo! Cuanto tiempo señorita Amaya… *la ataca*

Amaya *esquiva el ataque*: Aun no entiendes que jamás podrás ganarme.

Ronald: Bueno. Vengo departe de William, a entregarte esta nota *se la lanza*

Amaya *la agarra y la lee* Amaya, ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo. Ven a verme ahora a la 1:30pm. Espero buenas noticias. (Quiero mucho a Ciel. Pero necesito regresar a ser humana si es que quiero seguir con vida. ¿Qué hago?)

Ronald: Bien, ¿y qué le digo?

Amaya *se queda pensativa*

Ronald: ¿Y…?

Amaya *mirada asesina*: Sabes algo…*le apunta con su larga cuchilla*

Ronald: ¡No, no! ¡Perdóname! *se tira al suelo de rodillas*

Amaya: No seas dramático. Si pensabas que te mataría, estas mal. Además no se puede matar a un shinigami, inteligente. Dile a William que ahi estaré. Debo irme. Adiós. *se va*

Ronald: Que chica…Si que da miedo.

*Pasa media hora…*

*En el Mundo Shinigami*

William: Han pasado 17 años, ¿no es así Grell?

Grell: Si es cierto Willy. Recuerdo que yo solo mate a sus padres por diversión, claro que fui castigado por violar las normas. En ese entonces tenia 5 años. A los 16 años nos volvió a encontrar y nos pidió ayuda para que vuelva a ser humana. Le oculto de su identidad a su novio. Darkmoon ataco; lo mato a él y a su hijo. Es mas le ha tomado cariño a ese pequeño Ciel. Y tengo estas fabulosas fotos. Además…*le cae una cuchilla en la cabeza y queda colgado en la pared*

X: Ya se que fuiste tú maldito. *ojos rojos* No hables demás Grell Sutcliff.

William: Vaya, por fin has venido. Te esperábamos Hishida Amaya. Una pregunta, ¿ya tomaste las almas que te asignamos? Han pasado ya 6 años desde que hiciste un trato con nosotros y por lo que veo le has tomado cariño a Ciel.

Amaya: Si lo sé. Me descuide un poco.

William *baja a Grell de la pared*: Tú acompañaras a Amaya desde ahora.

Amaya/Grell: ¿Por qué?

William: No podemos confiar más en ti. El te vigilara. Dirás que es un amigo tuyo, que viene de muy lejos a visitarte. Tienes 1 semana para tomar las almas. Si no haces nada. Nosotros iremos por ellas. Claro que por no cumplir con tu deber, no volverás a ser humana y morirás.

Amaya *muy enojada*: E-está bien. Andando Grell-san. *lo jala del cabello*

Grell: No Willy. ¡Ayudaaaaaa! ¡Esta mujer es el mismo diablo!

Amaya: Grell, hazme un favor. *su color de ojos cambian a un rojo intenso y le salen colmillos* Silencio o te hago pedazos. Adiós William. *camina mientras que de su cuerpo se forman escamas* (Iré por Alois Trancy primero)

Grell: Da miedo, ¡auxilio! Soy una dama con dignidad. ¡No!

Amaya: Me desharé de cualquiera que intente matarme y acabaré con los que ataquen a las personas que me he propuesto a proteger con mi vida.

*Desaparecen a los lejos*

William: Esos dos si que son iguales.

*En la Mansión de la Familia Trancy*

Claude: Aquí esta el postre mi señor.

Alois: No me gusta. Hazme mejor-

-Interrupción-*Aparece Sebastian*

Sebastian: Claude Faustus necesitamos hablar.

Alois: ¡Claude, atrápalo!

Sebastian: No he venido a pelear. Claude. La pelea empezó.

Claude: Hishida Amaya.

Sebastian: Si.

*Atraviesan la pared y la rompen*

Amaya: ¿Hablan de mí?

Alois: ¿Quién es ella?

Claude: Mi señor… yo…

X: Ella es la increíble Hishida Amaya. *se acerca a ella* ¿Lo hice bien?

Alois: ¿Quienes son?

Amaya: Si Minoru, ¡ahora silencio! *mirada asesina* Mas vale que te calmes al ver a Sebastian o te mato.

Minoru [Grell]: A la orden. (Odio ese nombre T-T)

Alois: ¡Claude atrápalos a todos! *al ver fijamente a Amaya se desmaya*

Claude: ¡Mi señor! *lo carga* Hishida Amaya, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Amaya *se acerca a él*: Hermanito, ¿asi tratas a tu hermana mayor?

Claude: ¿Ha que has venido?

Amaya: Necesitamos hablar. En cuanto a ti Sebastian…*se acerca a él*

Sebastian: Lo sabia. No era más que una molestia para mi joven amo.

Amaya *se pone furiosa*: No metas a Ciel en esto. ¡Yo nunca le haré daño! Lo prometí ese día y cumplo lo que digo.

Sebastian: Usted, ¿de verdad quiere al joven amo? ¿Por qué hace todo esto entonces?

Amaya: ¡Usted que podría entender! ¿No da la vida por su joven amo diariamente? Entonces, ¿de qué se queja? Si supiera por todo lo que he pasado. No pienso retroceder pero tampoco decepcionar ni lastimar a Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian *la pega contra la pared*: Comprendo. Necesito hablar con usted personalmente. Sígame por favor, aqui hay gente muy chismosa.

Amaya: Bueno, Claude esperame aqui y Minoru no hagas laberinto, ya regreso.

*se van*

*Afuera*

Amaya: ¿Qué quieres Sebastian? Sabes muy bien quien soy y por lo que he pasado. Yo nunca traicionaré al Joven Amo.

Sebastian: Ya lo hizo. Desde el momento en que se fue a buscar a los shinigamis, ¿o me equivoco?

Amaya: ¡Ellos pueden hacerme humana de nuevo!

Sebastian: Comprendo, no es bonito el papel de un demonio. Yo me canse de cazar almas hace mucho tiempo. ¿Que hay de usted?

Amaya: Me convertí en demonio hace 6 años. No es tanto. He aguantado el hambre. Ni siquiera me atreví a cazar a mi difunto esposo y muchos menos a mi hijo.

Sebastian: ¿No pensó en que puede perder la vida sin cazar un alma? Puede terminar desesperada y sin razón. ¿Realmente se puede hacer cualquier locura por amor? Por eso sígame…

Amaya *lo sigue*: Escúcheme. A pesar de ser un demonio, mis sentimientos humanos aun permanecen dentro de mí y si no fuera asi seria lo mismo. ¡Todos sufrimos o sentimos dolor por alguna traición o algún acontecimiento en especial porque asi vivimos! ¡Hay gente que vive en desgracia y los ricos ni ven por ellos, solo piensan en si mismos, asi es como acaban envueltos por la miseria! *llora* Perdí a mi hermano menor, a mis padres. Mis abuelos paternos cuidaron de mí pero no fue igual. Tanta soledad hasta que apareció Nosaka Kaoru y abrió mis ojos. Nació Haruto y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, ¿cómo volver a creer dígamelo? Encontré al culpable de todas mis catástrofes y le hice pagar pero eso no hará que regresen mis seres queridos. ¿Por qué estamos en una habitación?

Sebastian: En realidad, no. El culpable esta todavía presente entre los suyos.

Amaya *lo ahorca*: No me digas que tú…

Sebastian *le quita la mano de encima y la tira en la cama*: No he sido yo. Hace tiempo lo hubiera descubierto pero sus deseos de venganza estaban presentes, eso no la dejó avanzar. Necesita pagar el precio de lastimar a mi Joven Amo…

Amaya *sonrojada*: Dígame algo, ¿qué siente en verdad hacia el joven amo, lo quiere no es asi? *sonríe*

Sebastian: Eso es algo personal…

Amaya: Usted siempre ha estado a su lado. Protegiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, sin impórtale lo que le pueda pasar a usted.

Sebastian: Por supuesto. Mi deber es protegerlo. Estar siempre a su lado, servirle hasta el final. *la coge de las manos y las aprieta fuerte*

Amaya: ¡Au! Usted no es capaz de acostarse conmigo por la gran lealtad que tiene hacia el Joven Amo.

Sebastian: ¿A qué se refiere?

Amaya: Quiere a Ciel Phantomhive. No tiene porque fingir.

Sebastian: Como dije, es algo personal.

Amaya *mirada seria*: Olvide esto, por favor. Sabe muy bien que no lastimare a Ciel. Ya es tarde y tengo que continuar con mi deber. Salgase de encima.

Sebastian: De acuerdo. Si me disculpa, me retiro. *se para y se va*

Amaya: Bueno será mejor que regrese.

*De vuelta a la Mansión Trancy*

Minoru [Grell]: ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Claude: Aqui tiene. *le sirve té*

Minoru [Grell]: Muchas gracias.

*Regresa Amaya*

Amaya: Aqui estoy. Minoru necesito que te retires por unos minutos. Yo iré a buscarte.

Minoru [Grell]: Esta bien, si no les importa me llevare la taza, adiós. *se va*

Amaya: Claude, lo siento pero necesito tomar el alma de Alois cuando antes.

Claude: ¿Me puedes decir en que tanto lió te has metido?, ¿acaso has olvidado a Darkmoon?

Amaya: ¿Darkmoon? Ese traicionero. ¿Por qué me lo nombras?

Claude: ¿Sabes por qué llegaste a ser un demonio?

Amaya: ¡Claro que si! Me inyectaron algo que…

Claude: Te equivocas. Lamento decirte esto pero Darkmoon siempre te vio como a su propia hija. Te enamoraste de Kaoru, lo dejaste de lado y lo olvidaste. Ese día en que discutieron, él decidió alejarse de tu vida aunque le doliera mucho. Su jefe le dijo que si rompían el contrato, tú morirías. Le ordeno que matara a Kaoru y a tu hijo. Él se volvió humano y tú un demonio.

Amaya: ¡MALDICION! ¿POR QUE NUNCA ME DIJO NADA? NUNCA SE LO PERDONARE. ¡LO MATARE!

Claude: Yo te conozco muy bien y se que no serias capaz de matarlo.

Amaya: Entonces aquel día con el bebe entre mis brazos, ¿la lagrima que cayo fue de Darkmoon?

Claude: El no quiso que murieras. No deberías odiarlo.

Amaya: ¡Como no odiarlo! Me convirtió en esto. ¡Me quito todo! ¿Tú sabes quien mato a mi hermano menor Haru?

Claude: Haruka Sutcliff.

Amaya *explota*: ¡MIERDAAAAAA! ¡DEBE SER HERMANA DE GRELL! ¿HASTA LOS SHINIGAMIS SE BURLARON DE MI? ¡TODOS SON…!

Claude: Amaya…calmate. Tus ojos están…

Amaya: ¡ESTAN FRITOS SHINIGAMIS! A DARKMOON LO DEJARE CON VIDA PERO NO LO PERDONARE NUNCA. Bien, esta charla termino. Yo arreglare esto, no puedo involucrarte.

Claude: Me parece bien. Y sobre mi amo Alois. Sabes que pasaría si permito que otro demonio lo toque, ¿verdad?

Amaya: Ya no quiero a Alois Trancy. Mas bien quisiera hablar con el personalmente. ¿Me lo permites?

Claude: Esta bien, pero no demores.

Amaya: Gracias *se retira*

*-Tocan la puerta de la habitación de Alois Trancy-*

Amaya: Voy a pasar Señor Alois. *cierra la puerta*

Alois *la jala de su polo*: ¿Para qué demonios has venido? ¿Por qué llamas tanto la atención?

Amaya: Calmese. Yo tan solo quiero hablar con usted. *lo abraza* Ahora solo escuche mi voz, duerma tranquilamente su majestad…

Alois: Yo, yo… *se queda dormido entre sus brazos*

Amaya: Perdóneme Señor Alois, esta es la única forma de que esos shinigamis no le hagan daño.*le quita su ropa* Pero que cuerpo tan suave y frió. Esta piel tan blanca…*siente una gran ansiedad* ¿Otra vez?_-recuerda: ¿No pensó en que puede perder la vida sin cazar un alma? Puede terminar desesperada y sin razón.- _Maldito de Sebastian. Aguanta Amaya, calmate…*echa a Alois en la cama* Mi marca de dragón se la pasare para que este a salvo. *toca su pecho* Listo ya esta. *le vuelve a poner su ropa y lo tapa* Dulces sueños. *se va*

**Al día siguiente**

Claude: Su majestad, es hora de levantarse.

Alois *se levanta*: Claude, ¿qué es esta marca en mi pecho?

Claude (¡Maldita sea! ¿Amaya que has hecho?)

*se escucha una voz*

X: Solo puse mi marca en él, es todo. Decidí ya no seguir con los shinigamis. Esta la única manera de salvarlo.

Claude: ¿Amaya? ¿Dónde estas?

Amaya: En estos momentos estoy transformada, nadie puede verme asi.

Alois: Amaya, quédese con nosotros.

Amaya: ¿Eh?, debes de estar bromeando niño.

Alois: ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Quédese, se lo suplico!

Amaya: Yo no tengo lugar al cual regresar ni muchos menos ser bienvenida por desconocidos como usted.

Alois: Pero… ¡no puede quedarse sola! Se lo suplico.

Amaya: Yo necesito hacer otras cosas más importantes. ¿Esta seguro de que me puedo quedar?, ¿qué opinas Claude?

Claude: Si mi señor lo dice, no me puedo oponer.

Amaya: Entonces me quedo. Pero antes de eso… cierren sus ojos.

Claude/Alois: De acuerdo…*los cierran*

Amaya *vuelve a su forma humana*: Listo, ahora si. Empecemos por tender la cama del señorito.

Claude: Yo me haré cargo de mi señor. Puede esperar afuera, ¿por favor?

Amaya: Maldito… *se va y tira la puerta*

Claude: Parece que hay que enseñarles algunos modales.

Alois: No, no. Asi me gusta. (Que mujer tan espantosamente linda.)

*-Afuera-*

Amaya:(Tan solo quiero a alguien que me quiera de verdad, que me ame de verdad. ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta?) ¿Eh? ¿Y ese recuerdo, es de Alois? Este olor a fuego… ¡OH NO, PLUTO!

*escucha ladridos*

X: ¡Alto Pluto~! No puedes entrar a casas ajenas… *lo jala de la correa*

Amaya: ¿Finnian? Estoy perdida… -o-

Pluto: Grrr….*le lanza fuego*

Finnian *sale volando y cae justo encima de Amaya*: Aich disculpe, no la vi…. ¿Señorita Amaya? ¿Qué esta haciendo usted aqui? Ayer no la encontré por ningún lado. Pluto me estaba ayudando a encontrarla. Llegué aqui.

Amaya: Pues yo... buscaba algo muy importante jeje. Disculpa si te preocupe querido Finny-chan!

Finnian: No solo yo, también Meirin, Bard…todos… ¡Hasta el Joven Amo esta preocupado por usted!

Amaya (Ciel…perdóname.) Finnian…sabes…

*Aparece Minoru [Grell]*

Minoru [Grell]: Te he estado esperando toda la noche ¡y nada!

Amaya *mirada asesina*: Quitate de mí vista Minoru, luego hablaremos.

Finnian: ¿Quién es él?

Amaya: Es un primo mio que vino de visita, no te preocupes.

Minoru [Grell]: Me castigaran por esto…pero bueno. Te esperare en nuestro lugar favorito, ¿si?

Amaya: Claro, vete.

Minoru [Grell]: Que carácter…*se va*

Amaya: Como decía…Finnian…estoy muy ocupada en un caso de asesinato, tengo que ir a buscar al Señor Landor. Regresare hoy en la noche esta bien, retirate. Y no le digas a nadie donde me encuentro, por favor.

Finnian: De acuerdo… ¡Andando Plu-plu!

Pluto: Auuuu…. *sale volando llevando a Finny también*

Amaya: Nunca cambian.

*Salen Alois y Claude*

Alois *corre y la abraza*: Andando, vamos a conocernos un poco más. Es hora del desayuno.

Amaya (Pero que niño mas molesto…)

Alois *la jala*: Andando…jaja.

Amaya: Despacio…

*-En la Mesa…-*

Alois: La comida de Claude es asquerosamente deliciosa.

Amaya: Je...

Claude: Aqui tiene. *le pone el plato en la mesa*

Amaya: Muchas gracias *come*

Alois: ¿Y de dónde eres? ¿Tu nombre completo?

Amaya: Hishida Amaya, nací en Japon.

Alois: ¿Tus padres cómo se llaman?

Amaya: Hishida Tetsuo y Shizuma Kurumi, ya descansan en el cielo.

Alois: Lo siento, ¿y tienes hermanos?

Amaya: Hishida Haru, hermano menor. También descansa en el cielo. (Aunque aun me extraña que Sebastian nombrara a Hishida Natsuki, ¡verdad! Hoy día vendrá a las 4:00pm. Iré a verlo. Primero me encargo de Grell.)

Alois: ¿No quiere salir conmigo hoy en la noche? Habrá un baile privado del Vizconde Druitt.

Amaya: Claro, me encantaría Alois. Apropósito necesito verme con el Señor Landor de Scotland Yard, tengo que salir. Estaré aqui para el baile, ¿si mi querido Alois? *sonríe*

Alois: ¡Estaré esperándote! No tardes.

Amaya: Claro que no. Hasta luego. Gracias por la comida Claude. *cierra la puerta*

Alois: ¿No es grandiosa? Claude, busca un bonito vestido para Amaya-san, entendiste.

Claude: ¡Yes, Your Highness!

Alois: Claude, ¿tu crees que ella me llegue a querer?

Claude: De seguro que si, solo pase más tiempo a su lado y vera mi señor.

Alois: ¿Tú me quieres verdad Claude?

Claude: No anhelo más que el deseo de mi señor.

Alois: ¡Haz que Amaya no se vaya, nunca!

Claude: Como ordene.

*-En la calle…-*

Amaya (¿Ahora qué hago? Estoy tan confundida. Primero que nada el Señor Landor, tengo que encontrarlo.) *se choca con alguien*

X: Perdone señorita no la… ¿Hishida-kun?

Amaya: Señor Landor… Discúlpeme más bien a mí. Estaba caminando sin ver por donde iba.

Señor Landor: La llamamos ayer pero el conde Ciel Phantomhive nos dijo que no se encontraba. Sonaba muy preocupado. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Amaya: Pues no, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Cambiando de tema… ¿lo que le di, le sirvió?

Señor Landor: Honestamente si. Estamos muy agradecidos. Mira, aqui están los informes, los asesinatos no paran. *le da los papeles*

Amaya *los coge*: Señor Landor, déjemelo a mí. Lo detendré de una buena vez. Adiós. *se va corriendo*

Señor Landor: Vaya, que joven más ágil.

Amaya (Encontrare al culpable. Ya no quiero que más gente muera.) *escucha gritos* ¡Maldición! Alguien esta en peligro. *sigue los gritos* ¡Tú! ¡Pero cuanta suerte tengo! Te atrape asesino, suéltala ahora.

X: ¿Me estas enfrentando? ¿Al gran Jukodo Hidenori? No me hagas reír.

Amaya: No te hago reír. Tan solo… *desaparece*

Hidenori: ¿Eh? ¿Donde se fue?

Amaya: ¡Hey you! ¡Aqui amigo! *aparece detrás de él* Tan solo te daré tu merecido. *le da un golpe en el estomago*

Hidenori *choca contra la pared*: Pero… pero… ¿qué eres tú?

Amaya: Eso no te importa. *sin tocarlo lo eleva y con una soga lo ata por completo*

Hidenori: ¡Maldita seas! ¡Bajame! ¡Ahora!

Amaya: ¡Claro! *lo deja caer* Ahora no podrás escapar. *se acerca a él y le pone cinta en la boca* Asi se te ve mejor, je. *escucha bulla de carros fuera del lugar* ¡Señor Landor! Aqui esta, Jukodo Hidenori, el asesino.

Señor Landor: Sabia que usted podría hacerlo, realmente es admirable.

Amaya: No hay de que. Yo solo quiero el bien para nuestro país.

Señor Landor: ¡Llévenselo!

Policía: ¡Si señor! *lo meten al carro*

Señor Landor: Gracias por todo, Hishida-kun. Hasta luego.

Amaya: Yo me encargare de la joven. No se preocupe, cuídese.

Señor Landor: Muchas gracias. Hasta pronto. *se va*

Amaya: No temas, ¿cuál es tu nombre? *le da la mano*

X: Ryusaki Kokoro, gracias por salvarme. *coge su mano y se para*

Amaya: Pues no tiene que agradecerlo… Alto, ¿Ryusaki Kokoro?

Kokoro: Si, ese es mi nombre.

Amaya: Hishida Amaya, un gusto. *triste*

Kokoro: No puedo creerlo, en verdad eres tú. Fuiste una de mis mejores amigas en el nido, ¿recuerdas?

Amaya: Claro que si, como olvidarlo. Pero, ¿como sobreviviste al incendio? Y, ¿Kusunoki Akemi y Nishimura Airi? Ellas… están muertas, ¿verdad?

Kokoro: Si…

Amaya: Ya veo… A pesar que deje de ser su amiga me sigo preguntando por ellas. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aqui?

Kokoro: Después del accidente. Mis padres quisieron que viajáramos a Francia. Pero a mi hermana mayor Kokona no le gusto el lugar donde nos mudamos, asi que vinimos aqui a Inglaterra.

Amaya: Con que asi es…

Kokoro: Me entere que tú casa también se incendio una noche. Nos dijeron que todos habían muerto. ¿Solo te salvaste tú?

Amaya: Si, solo yo.

Kokoro: Oh amiga *la abraza* Lo siento muchísimo.

Amaya *la abraza* No importa. Me alegra de que estés bien. También de haberte salvado. Es el destino creo.

Kokoro: Si pues, yo tan solo salí de compras y al regresar me atacaron. Yo ya tengo 20, ¿tú?

Amaya: 22. Tengo una idea. Ven conmigo. Bueno es que vivo en la casa de la Familia Trancy.

Kokoro: ¿De verdad? Si he escuchado sobre esa Familia.

Amaya: ¿En serio? Hoy habrá una fiesta del Vizconde Druitt, ¿quieres venir?

Kokoro: Si, me encantaría.

Amaya: Pues ven conmigo. ¿Alto, tienes pareja o sigues viviendo con tus padres?

Kokoro: Ya tengo pareja.

Amaya: Entonces llévala también, bueno eso lo vemos después *la jala* ¡Te divertirás mucho!

*-Mansión Phantomhive-*

Ciel: Sebastian, tenemos que ir a esa fiesta. De seguro Amaya estará ahi.

Sebastian: Entendido, alistare todo. *escucha gritos de afuera*

*Entra Finnian*

Finnian: Sebastian-san. La señorita Elizabeth esta aqui.

Ciel/Sebastian: =_=

Ciel: ¿Y esos gritos?

Finnian: Es….

*Aparece Elizabeth*

Elizabeth: ¡Ciel! *lo abraza*

Ciel: ¡Lizzy!

Elizabeth: ¡Te eche mucho de menos!

Ciel: ¿Qué haces aqui?

Elizabeth: Pues para que más. ¡Te pondré lindo para la fiesta de esta noche! Ven….*lo jala*

Ciel: Con cuidado.

Sebastian: Alistare el carruaje. Ustedes también vayan alistándose.

Finnian: ¡Si, señor! Les diré a los demás. *se va*

Sebastian: (Ella estará ahí sin duda alguna. Ya paso 1 día y no ha regresado. Encima se cambio de fecha de lo del Señor Hishida Natsuki ya que ella no esta. De seguro se quedo donde los Trancy. Será mejor que actúe rápido.)

*-Mansión Trancy-*

Alois: ¿Por que tarda tanto Amaya-san? Ya tengo un vestido para ella.

Claude: No se desespere señor. Ahorita regresara.

*Aparece Amaya*

Alois: Amaya-san *sonríe*

Amaya: Disculpe mi demora Alois. Esto… traje a una antigua amiga. Su nombre es Ryusaki Kokoro. ¿Puede ir con nosotros a la fiesta?

Kokoro: Buenas tardes. Mucho gusto.

Alois *serio*: Esta bien. Claude consigue otro vestido. La fiesta es a las 7:00pm. No hay mucho tiempo.

Amaya: Claude, ¿puedes llevarla a la habitación de invitados?

Claude: Por supuesto. Por aqui señorita…

Kokoro: Gracias. *lo sigue* Te espero Amaya.

Amaya: Claro.

*Se van*

Amaya: Bien Alois, te veo serio. ¿Qué ocurre?

Alois: ¿Se esta preocupando por mi?

Amaya: Si, odio verte con esa cara. -recuerda a Ciel- (Demonios, otra vez él.)

Alois: Gracias.

Amaya: ¿Por qué gracias?

Alois: Por preocuparse por mí.

Amaya: Uno no tiene que agradecer por algo asi. En serio me preocupo y quiero ayudarte. Dime que ocurre. Confía en mí.

Alois: Tengo miedo de quedarme solo, que nadie me quiera.

Amaya: Claude esta contigo.

Alois: Si pero nunca muestra su amor hacia mi.

Amaya: Puedo hablar con él si quieres, siempre ha sido asi de frió.

Alois: No es suficiente.

Amaya: ¿A qué te refieres?

Alois: Lo que quiero decir es que tengo miedo de que usted no me quiera.

Amaya: Alois… pues yo te di mi confianza. Confiaste en mí al decirme como te sentías. Eso quiere decir que te tengo algo de afecto Alois, ¿o no? De que me preocupo por usted, ¿no es asi?

Alois: ¿Me quiere?

Amaya: Para llegar a querer a alguien, tienes que conocer bien a esa persona.

Alois: Con que asi es…. No se vaya por favor.

Amaya: ¿Eh?

Alois: Por favor no deje nunca esta mansión.

Amaya: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Alois: Por favor… *la abraza y llora* (Esto hará de que me quiera solo a mi y no a Ciel)

Amaya -un recuerdo- (Perdí a mis padres a temprana edad, me criaron en un pueblo desconocido y ahi conocí a un amigo, éramos como hermanos, hasta que hubo un incendio y todos murieron incluyendo a mi hermano. Ahi me entere de que mi padre seguía con vida. Desde ese momento…): Entiendo. *lo abraza* Lo prometo.

Alois: ¿De veras?

Amaya: (¿Por qué solo recuerdos de Alois?) Claro Alois, será un gusto pasar mis días con Claude y contigo. No llores, eso no soluciona nada. Ya es hora de que nos alistemos. Kokoro me espera. Iré a cambiarme. *se va*

Alois: Amaya-san…

*Aparece Claude*

Claude: Señor, es hora de cambiarlo. ¿Qué tiene? *limpia sus lentes*

Alois: Te di la orden de que Amaya olvide a Ciel, su rostro me dice que aun lo recuerda, ¿que más tengo que hacer?

Claude: Descuide yo me encargo o mejor dicho, déjeselo a Hannah.

Alois: ¿A esa perra? ¡No es más que una molestia!

Claude: Hannah…

Hannah: Buenas tardes señorito. Yo me encargare.

Alois: Claude ya tienes que alistarme, andando.

Claude: Si su majestad. Ya sabes que hacer Hannah. *se va*

Hannah: ¡Es hora de actuar!

*-15 minutos después-*

Amaya: Ya es hora, andando Kokoro. Te ves preciosa.

Kokoro: Gracias.

*Entra Claude*

Claude: Discúlpenme, ya esta listo el carruaje.

Kokoro/Amaya: ¡Wojo! *salen corriendo*

*_-Afuera-* _

*Un señor les abre la puerta del carruaje*

Amaya: Muchas gracias. *sube*

Kokoro: Gracias señor. *sube*

Amaya: Alois, ¡wow! ¡Te ves lindo!

Alois: Gracias.

*Sale Claude*

Claude: Bien, ya nos vamos. *cierra la puerta del carruaje y sube adelante*

*El carruaje avanza*

Kokoro: Estoy nerviosa, hace un buen tiempo que no voy a fiestas.

Amaya: Jajaja, ¿en serio?

*-Amaya y Kokoro hablan mientras Alois se queda pensando-*

Alois (¿En serio lo prometió? Claude me contó que vivió un largo tiempo con Ciel Phantomhive y término encariñándose con él. ¿Por qué lo dejo si lo quiere? En ese momento en que me miro diciéndome: "Lo prometo". Esa mirada no era para mi, era para Ciel. *ve riendo a Amaya* Dudo que quiera quedarse con un tonto como yo. En estos últimos días me sentí diferente. Con ella todo es distinto y hermoso. No me sentí solo por primera vez. ¿Habrá sido lo mismo con Ciel?)

*El carruaje se detiene*

Amaya: ¿Ya llegamos? Que rápido. Andando Kokoro *la jala*

Kokoro: Con cuidado. *baja*

Claude: Mi señor, andando *le da la mano*

Alois: Esta bien *baja*

*Entran a la fiesta*

Amaya: Alois, ¡hay que disfrutarlo en grande! Vamos con Kokoro, jeje. *lo jala también*

Alois: Wooo, despacio.

Kokoro: Mira Amaya, ahi esta el Vizconde Druitt, ¿no es lindo?

Amaya: Mmm… seguro. (Yo no le veo nada en especial)

*Empiezan a bailar*

Kokoro: Ya empezó el baile. Bailare con el vizconde. Nos vemos *va tras el*

Amaya: Jaja, esta tiene pareja y… Bueno Alois solo quedamos tú y yo. A bailar.

Alois (¿Ella quiere bailar conmigo?) Está bien. Entonces… Señorita Amaya ¿me concedería este baile? *saca la mano*

Amaya: Por supuesto hermoso niño. *le da la mano* ¿No es hermoso?

Alois: ¿Qué cosa?

Amaya: El pasar un buen rato. Distraerte, divertirte. Es bonito.

Alois: ¿En serio piensa eso?

Amaya: Claro, ¿para qué mas vendríamos a esta fiesta? ¿La cosa es divertirse no? *le sonríe*

Alois: Si, es verdad.

*-Por otro lado… (En la fiesta)-*

Finnian: Bard, ¿seguro de que la señorita Amaya se encuentra aqui?

Bard: Es obvio, ¿no? Desgraciadamente Sebastian nos dijo que se había ido con Alois Trancy, ¿que pena no?

Finnian: Si, se le extraña mucho.

Meirin: Sobretodo el Joven Amo, últimamente lo he visto muy apenado y triste.

Finnian: Entonces, ya saben si vemos a la señorita Amaya, la llevaremos a la fuerza, asi el Joven Amo ya no estará triste.

Bard/Meirin: ¡Al ataque!

Tanaka-san: ¡Jojojo~!

*Aparecen Lau y Ran Mao*

Lau: Hola chicos.

Meirin: Lau, ¿estás invitado?

Lau: Claro, ¿que seria si alguien como yo no viniera? La fiesta no tendría vida, ¿verdad Ran Mao?

Los demás: =o=

Ran Mao *asiente con la cabeza*

Lau: Por cierto, ¿y Ciel Phantomhive?

Finnian: Ahi viene con la señorita Elizabeth.

Ciel: Lau, ¿tú también aqui?

Lau: Hola Conde. Señorita Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Hola, ¿que tal? *abrazando a Ciel*

Lau: Conde, ¿es cierto que esta buscando a la señorita Amaya?

Ciel: No te metas, este asunto no te concierne.

Lau: Solo quiero ayudarlo. Se enterara de algo que será muy doloroso para usted. ¿Esta listo para afrontarlo?

Ciel: Basta de tonterías.

Elizabeth: Ciel… (Detesto ver a Ciel triste. Debo hacer algo) Ven, vamos a bailar, jeje *lo jala*

Ciel: Lizzy, con cuidado.

Finnian: Tengo un mal presentimiento.

*Aparece Sebastian*

Sebastian: No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien.

*-Con el Vizconde…-*

Kokoro: Un gusto conocerlo Vizconde Druitt.

Druitt: Para mi es un honor y un placer conocerla, mi mas bella rosa. Baila muy hermoso. *le besa la mano* ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kokoro: Ryusaki Kokoro. Gracias, que amable.

Druitt: Que nombre tan digno de alabanza. ¿Que le trae a esta gran fiesta?

Kokoro: Pues, vengo con una amiga de la Familia Trancy.

Druitt: Oh y ¿cómo se llama tu amiga?

Kokoro: Hishida Amaya.

Druitt (Lo sabía, esa bella chica esta merodeando por este lugar, llamare su atención): Mi reina, quisieras acompañarme a mi habitación, tengo algo que darle a su querida amiga.

Kokoro: Oh, claro. *lo sigue*

*-Y de pronto…-*

Amaya: Tengo un mal presentimiento. *tomando pisco sour*

Alois: ¿Qué ocurre?

Amaya: Alois, quédate aqui. Enseguida regreso. No te vayas. *se va* (Kokoro, estoy segura de que estas en peligro.)

*-En la habitación de Druitt-*

Druitt: Aqui es, pase. *le abre la puerta*

Kokoro: Gracias *pasa*

Druitt: Siéntase cómoda.

Kokoro: ¿Qué es este aroma? *se desmaya*

Druitt: Asi es, tú me ayudaras a conseguir a Hishida Amaya. Ella vendrá por ti.

*-Con Phantomhive-*

Finnian: ¿Eh? *ve correr a Amaya entre la gente* (Es ella…) Chicos vengan conmigo.

Bard/Meirin: ¡Si! *se van*

Elizabeth: Ciel, ¿te estas divirtiendo?

Ciel: Si…*muy pensativo* (Aqui hay algo muy raro… ¿Por qué ella se iría con los Trancy?)

Elizabeth (Ciel… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?)

*-Por ahí-*

Minoru [Grell]: Willy, ¿para qué estamos aqui?

William: Hishida Amaya ya se entero de que tú mataste a su familia.

Minoru [Grell]: ¡ME HARA PEDAZOS!

William: No. Tomaremos las almas correspondientes, nos iremos y luego me encargare de ella.

Minoru [Grell]: Esta bien, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. *se choca con alguien* Disculpe… ¿eh? Tú eres…

William: Darkmoon…

_(Un hombre vestido en capa negra, camisa negra y pantalón negro, bueno...ya entendieron que el negro es su pasión. Ojos morados, muy hermosos. Alto, delgado, siempre vistiendo con un sombrero alto, blanco con negro, con rayitas y estrellas. Como arma lleva una espada muy impresionante.)_

Darkmoon: William, Grell… ¿Ustedes, unos shinigamis aqui? ¿Por qué?

Minoru [Grell]: Te dije que en esta forma humana igual me reconocerían. ¿Puedo cambiarme ya?

William: Si, ya puedes.

Darkmoon: ¿Con que jugando al disfraz?

William: No. Estamos recolectando almas, eso ya esta claro. Además tenemos que encargarnos de una chiquilla.

Darkmoon: Ah ya con que eso es.

William: ¿Y a ti que te trae por aqui?

Darkmoon: Trago, baile, diversión, es todo. Ahora soy un simple humano.

William: Ah verdad, Hishida Amaya, ¿la recuerdas? Ya se entero de que tú mataste a su esposo e hijo.

Darkmoon: ¿Qué? ¡Hace años que no la veo! Si lo se, como ella y yo llevamos el mismo sello en nuestra piel, puedo saber de ella. ¿También esta aqui, cierto?

William: Si. Bueno Grell ven sigamos buscando.

Grell: Bye-bye-cherl! *se van*

Darkmoon (Ella me odia, lo sé. Mi jefe me engaño. Si yo cumplía con ello, Amaya estaría a salvo y ahora esta sufriendo mucho siendo un demonio. Prefiero no verla, me mataría. Además cometí el grave error de no decirle lo que sentía.)

*-De vuelta a…-*

Amaya: Aqui esta, no puedo equivocarme. *entra* ¡KOKORO! *la ve tirada, se acerca a ella y la carga* ¡VAMONOS DE AQUI! O más bien…Druitt sal de ahi.

Druitt: Me conoces muy bien mi bella golondrina.

Amaya: ¿Hasta cuando me perseguirás? *la recuesta en la cama*

Druitt: Por siempre. Nuestro amor, mi amor por ti es ¡MUY FUERTE!

Amaya: ¿Ah? ¿Qué hablas lunático? ¡Déjame en paz!

*-Finnian, Meirin y Bard escuchando desde afuera…-*

Druitt: Ven conmigo, abandona todo. Seremos muy felices.

Amaya: ¡NUNCA, LOCO! ¡CIEL, ALOIS, MIS AMIGOS SON LOS MAS PRECIADO QUE TENGO! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TONTERIAS!

*Finnian siente una mano en su hombro*

Finnian: ¡Alois Trancy!

Bard: Pero si es…

Alois: Amaya… por favor…

Meirin: Esta sangrando… ¿qué paso?

Alois: Amaya por favor, no me…*cae desmayado*

Amaya: Este olor a sangre… *voltea, ve a todos y a Alois desangrándose* ¡ALOIS! ¡CHICOS! (Maldito Claude, ¿por qué siempre lo deja de lado?)

Druitt: Entonces sera a la...

*Ella con la mente hace que un florero se mueva, golpee al vizconde y cae*

Amaya: ¡Finnian ven rápido aqui! Llevatela por favor, ponle esto en la frente. *le da un pañuelo con hielo* Es mi amiga, te la encargo.

Finnian: Esta bien *la carga*

Amaya: Yo necesito ayudar a Alois. *lo carga y lo recuesta en la cama* Necesito vendas, Bard, tienes ¿verdad?

Bard: Si aqui tiene *la saca y se la da*

Amaya: Gracias. Alois te pondrás muy bien, lo prometo. *lo venda alrededor del estomago y lo deja ahi hasta que despierte*

X: Con que aqui estabas…

Amaya (Esa voz…D-darkmoon.)

Darkmoon: Por favor, tenemos que hablar.

Los demás *muy confundidos*: ¿Eh?

Amaya: Tu, maldito. *de la nada saca una espada* Esta será tu ultima fiesta, traidor, asesino. *lo ataca*

Darkmoon *cae*: Entiendo tu gran rencor hacia mí, pero… no quiero pelear. Amaya: ¡Ja! Ingenuo, vamos afuera. Tendremos una pelea a muerte.

Los demás: ¡¿QUE?!

Amaya: Ustedes no se entrometan. Finnian cuida a mi amiga. Meirin te encargo a Alois. Si vez a Claude Faustus se lo regresas y dile que es un descuidado.

Finnian/Meirin: ¡SI!

Finnian: ¿Estará bien?

Amaya: ¿Bien? De maravilla. *arrasta a Darkmoon y se van*

*Aparece Ciel al momento*

Ciel: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Alois Trancy? ¿Vizconde Druitt? ¿Quién es ella?

Finnian: Una amiga de Hishida-sama, Joven Amo.

Ciel: ¿Dónde esta ella? ¡Necesito hablarle!

Lau: Vaya, vaya que alboroto es este.

Bard: Pues justo ahorita se apareció un tipo muy raro que Hishida-sama parece odia mucho y se fue afuera a pelear contra el.

Sebastian: Darkmoon. Ese es su nombre.

Ciel: ¿Darkmoon? Sebastian yo iré a verla. Cuida a Elizabeth y a todos los demás. *se va*

Sebastian: Como ordene.

Elizabeth: ¡Ciel, Ciel!

Sebastian *la detiene*: Esto es algo que el debe enfrentar solo.

*-Afuera una terrible pelea se desata…-*

Darkmoon: Yo no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas otra alternativa. *saca su espada*

Amaya: Pagaras por lo que hiciste. Yo tengo gran ventaja ya que soy un demonio por tu culpa. *corre hacia él y cuando piensa atacarlo…una guadaña atraviesa su corazón y cae*

Darkmoon: ¡AMAYA! Maldita sea, ¿ustedes de nuevo?

Grell: ¡LLEGO LA HORA DE LA ARDIENTE MUERTE! ¡OH, SI! *ataca a Darkmoon* ¡Te dolerá mucho! *lo manda a volar y cae contra la pared*

Darkmoon: ¡AMAYA! ¡AMAYA!

Grell: Vaya, has sufrido graves heridas y a pesar de ello tienes fuerzas para gritar.

*Aparece Ciel*

Ciel: ¿AMAYA? *corre hacia ella y la ve toda ensangrentada*

William: Por fin apareciste.

Amaya: D-déjalo. No te atrevas a tocarlo. *escupe sangre*

Ciel: Amaya… tus heridas son fatales, no te muevas, por favor.

William: Ciel ella tenia encargado matarte.

Ciel: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

William: Pregúntaselo tú mismo.

Ciel: ¿Es verdad eso?

Amaya: Ciel, perdóname. Yo no tenía idea de que estos mataron a mis padres y hermano. Por eso vine a buscarte. Desde un comienzo todo era una farsa. Pero con el tiempo, mis sentimientos cambiaron *escupe sangre* Yo no seria capaz de matarte. Lo sabes. *cierra sus ojos*

Ciel: Amaya…

*Grell con su guadaña de la muerte atraviesa a Amaya y sale algo extraño de su cuerpo*

Grell: Lo lamento. Pero por no cumplir con tu deber tenemos que matarte.

Darkmoon: ¡AMAYA! *trata de pararse*

William: Yo me encargo del otro. Tu te haces cargo de esto *va tras el*

Ciel: ¡AMAYA!

Darkmoon: ¡AMAYA!

*Aparecen los demás*

Finnian: ¡SEÑORITA AMAYA!

Bard: ¡Hishida-sama!

Meirin: Amaya-san

*Entran los dos mayordomos*

Claude: Esto si que esta mal.

Sebastian *corre hacia Ciel*: Joven Amo…

Ciel *saca su parche del ojo*: ¡SEBASTIAN, TE ORDENO! ¡DETENGAS A ESTOS SHINIGAMIS Y RECASTES A AMAYA!

Sebastian: Como ordene, Joven Amo. *va tras Grell*

Grell: ¡SEBASTIAN! ¡SIGO ESPERANDO MI BESO CON LENGUA! MUAK! *salta hacia el*

Sebastian *se hace a un lado y cae Grell*: ¡No hables ignorancias!

Grell: ¡Ah te estas poniendo rudo conmigo, juguemos un poco!

_*-Continuara-*_


End file.
